Como decirte que te amo
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Syaoran está a punto de irse, pero antes le escribe una carta a Sakura diciéndole sus sentimientos desde que la conoció hasta el final... no sabe si ella la leerá alguna día pero igual se desahoga en esa pequeña carta... Muy sentimental...


**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece, sólo lo encontré en una página que por ahora no recuerdo cuál era y pensé en compartirlo aquí… Si eres el autor de esto y estás leyéndolo aquí en Fanfiction, es porque me encantó y pensé que muchas más personas deberían leerlo también, no pienso quedarme con el crédito. Tampoco me pertenece SCC.

* * *

><p>COMO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO<p>

Kinomoto Sakura:

No tengo las palabras adecuadas para empezar esta carta, nunca he sido bueno para expresar lo que siento, de eso ya te has dado cuenta. Soy un lobo solitario, sin embargo, durante mi estancia en Japón he aprendido muchas cosas, todo gracias a ti.

Me enseñaste a preocuparme por los demás, no sólo a ver por mí, era tan egoísta. Era. Ahora sé compartir.

Tampoco sé porque escribo esto, tal vez nunca llegue a tus manos, esas mismas manos con las que sellaste las cartas y las transformaste para llegar a ser la nueva dueña. Te lo mereces, luchaste tanto, pusiste tu corazón en esa empresa y lo lograste, triunfaste.

Debo confesar que la primera vez que te vi pensé que jamás llegarías tan lejos, como era posible que una niña le ganara a uno de los descendientes de Clow Lee. Por algo Keroberos te eligió, tuvo fe en ti y no se equivocó. Ahora tengo la seguridad de que aun sin mi ayuda lo hubieras logrado, eres fuerte y posees una voluntad inquebrantable, virtudes que admiro de ti, así como otras cosas.

Quiero decirte que lo que te dije esa noche a las afueras del Templo es la verdad, me tomó tanto tiempo decidirme, aunque debo confesar que Daidoji tuvo algo que ver. También me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía y si me permites quisiera explicarte como fue que pasó. Es algo que quisiera compartir contigo.

Al principio de esta aventura no eras para mí más que otra chica compitiendo por lo mismo, lo único que me importaba era obtener las cartas y volverme más fuerte, regresar orgulloso a casa, pero tú... me trataste con una amabilidad que no merecía. Fui tan grosero contigo, me avergüenzo por eso, discúlpame por favor. Además no sólo te consideraba mi rival con las cartas, sino que llegué a pensar que también competíamos por una persona. Esa persona. Si embargo, el día, o más bien la noche, en que atrapaste la carta Regreso, mis sentimientos comenzaron a enredarse. Nadie me había abrazado de esa manera. Los abrazos de mis hermanas y mi madre son tan diferentes, hasta los de Meiling. Pero al sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sentir que te importaba, fue algo inexplicable. Por eso me desmayé, estaba totalmente abrumado, por fortuna tu pensaste que había agotado mi magia. A partir de ese día te empezaría a ver con otros ojos, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo. Eso fue sólo el principio de lo demás.

Para mi desgracia, o fortuna, tú eres distraída y no notaste todas las veces que me sonrojaba al verte o tenerte cerca, Siendo Daidoji una niña muy observadora, fue la primera en darse cuenta de mis reacciones y me lo hizo saber la primera vez que perdió su voz, pero soy tan necio que lo negaba rotundamente.

Poco a poco las cosas se hicieron más claras, no soportaba verte llorar y eso lo comprendí cuando perdiste tu reloj, aquel que te regaló Esa persona, pues al sufrir tú, yo también lo hacía. Y cuando enfermaste, no pude evitar el preocuparme, más sabiendo que te arriesgabas al salir en esas condiciones, eres muy responsable.

Admito que de las cosas que más disfrute fue la obra de la Bella Durmiente, ya te imaginarás como me sentí al saber que los dos tendríamos los papeles principales. Esa vez si que estaba nervioso, muchísimo. El simple hecho de imaginar que tendrías que besarme, aunque fuese sólo una actuación hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. A veces me arrepiento que esas cartas aparecieran y arruinaran el momento, pero otras, me alegro, para así poder besarte, si me lo permites, sin actuar.

Que te puedo decir de la llegada de Hiragizawa. Él fue uno de los motivos por los que me quedé en Japón, me ponía celoso el que estuviera cerca de ti, pero aun no aceptaba la situación, que me gustabas.

El día que fueron a comprar los materiales para fabricar el osito de felpa, yo compré los míos también. En esos momentos no entendía el motivo, era algo superior a mí, no sabía que me había impulsado a hacerlo. Una vez que estuvo terminado, veía el pequeño rostro de aquel muñeco gris y lo que se reflejaba era tu imagen, seguía negándome. ¿Por qué seré tan testarudo y terco?

Además estaba confundido, ¿qué era lo que sentía por Esa persona? Él me lo aclaró, me dejé deslumbrar por el poder de la Luna. Ahora si podía ordenar mis ideas. Fue hasta entonces que admití lo que sentía. Recuerdo mis palabras: Esa chica me gusta. También fue ese día en que empecé a llamarte Sakura, y tú me llamaste Syaoran. Fue el día en que nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador, mi desesperación fue tan grande al verte caer, al creer que te perdía. Las palabras brotaron de mi garganta como señal de impotencia. Pude respirar al verte subir, flotando, que no aguanté las ganas de abrazarte, estaba feliz.

Ahora que había sido sincero, había un impedimento para decirte lo que sentía, tú amabas a otra persona y no había esperanza para mí. Cada vez que lo veías podía sentir como tu corazón brincaba de emoción, mientras que yo solo podía verte feliz. Cuando te decidiste a confesar lo que sentías, pensé que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo las cosas no salieron tan bien. Lo único que podía hacer era consolarte, albergando la esperanza de que algún día voltearas hacia mí.

Es aquí dónde interviene Daidouji, ella me convenció para confesar lo que sentía, sin embrago cada vez que lo intentaba, algo lo impedía, como aquella vez en donde Keroberos se interpuso y no pude terminar mi misión.

Y por fin lo hice, no en un buen momento confieso, pero si no lo hacía en ese instante, jamás te enterarías. Aún recuerdo tu rostro al escuchar mis palabras, te quedaste inmóvil, mirándome con esos ojos verdes, tan hermosos, ¿qué podrías responder? No te puedo obligar a nada, eso sería injusto. Lo único que quería, ya lo hice. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Ahora que ya no hay problemas, ahora que sabemos que Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow y que has cambiado las cartas a Cartas Sakura, convirtiéndote en su dueña, mi trabajo en Japón ha terminado, regresaré a Hong Kong.

Por eso me despido amada Sakura, deseándote que seas muy feliz y que tus sueños se cumplan.

Siempre seremos amigos

Lee Syaoran

* * *

><p>¿Verdad que está hermoso? Yo casi lloré… Bueno los agradecimientos son al autor de esto! Pero me encantaría saber cuál es su opinión… les gusto? Si así fue recomiendenlo y háganme un poco de publicidad hahaha<p>

**No olviden votar en mi perfil... ¿Qué prefieren Twilight o SCC?**

Reviews!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
